


Forrest, Forrest Gump

by Ahigheroctave



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahigheroctave/pseuds/Ahigheroctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are you so good to me?" "You're my girl." "I'll always be your girl, Forrest."</p><p>Sometime post-NFA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forrest, Forrest Gump

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching Forrest Gump the other night and can I help it if certain lines reminded me of certain Buffy/Spike scenes?

He’s alone, in his crappy apartment in L.A. one Tuesday night when it comes on. He’s glad it’s not yet another vampire romance of some sort, Twilight and such have been getting quite big lately despite lacking any ring of truth about his kind. And he prefers Tom Hanks as a mentally challenged hero to Robert Pattison with his over-styled hair, and his brooding demeanor, and his constant rejection of Bella based on the fact that he’s inhuman…bloody wanker, it’s almost as if they’d met Angel.  
  
So he grabs some Wheetabix mixed with pig’s blood and settles down in front of his telly. Half-way through it’s gone, and all semblance of light has left his home except the light luminance flickering across from the screen. And he sits on the floor at the foot of the couch with Robin Wright Penn on the screen, her blond hair loose and flowing.  
  
“Why are you so good to me?” She asks, the strain in her voice evident as she stares at him awaiting a reply.  
  
“You’re my girl,” Forrest says simply, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
“I’ll always be your girl, Forrest,” She promises, but she still leaves on that blasted bus.  
  
And he’s shaking, as he turns off the TV, dropping the remote on the floor in the process he’s shaking so badly. He tries to lie down, to forget. Oh how he wants to just forget, because it would make his life…his death…whatever the bloody hell he is so much easier. The images swarm him though, as he lays there, trying desperately not to hear the guilt again.  
  
 _She’s beating on him, as he successfully takes her mind of the fact that she was planning on turning herself in for murder. “That’s it, put it on me. Put it all on me.” She does just that, she’s always doing that._  
  
“That’s my girl.”  
  
Something changes in her face as he says it, and he knows it was a mistake, “I am not your girl.” She knocks him over, hard, and continues to beat on him. Except this time she means it for him, not just as a way of getting out her anger.  
  
“You don’t have a soul.” And it just keeps coming.  
  
“There is nothing good or clean about you.”  
  
“You are dead inside.”  
  
“You can’t feel anything real.”  
  
And she saves the best one for last, she always did know how to top off a speech, “I could **never** be your girl.” She stops beating him, just looks at him and waits for a reaction. She wants him to hurt just as badly as she’s hurting.  
  
It’s not hard, because he is love’s bitch after all. And she had a knack for making him miserable even before he loved her. He can only see with one eye, but that’s all he needs, “You always hurt the one you love, pet.” Clearly this isn’t what she was looking for, because she walks away.  
  
He attempts to push himself up, calling out to her all the while, “Buffy…Buffy…” She’s already gone though.   
  
He lays his head in his hands because here he is alone. Everything she said is still ringing true. Except the part about the soul…but that part only makes it worse, makes the guilt and the self-loathing hurt more. Forrest Gump will get the girl, and she’ll die. She’ll be loved, and she’ll give him a child, but she’ll die in the same horrid way as Buffy’s mother.  
  
He died once, to save his girl. She let him be her champion, and he was willing. He was brought back, but not by her, by the over-gelled idiot who she was always in love with. And what did he get for his pain? A job where he got to see his worst enemy/sire-figure everyday. Where he gets constant verbal reminders from everyone around him that he is nothing but second-fiddle to said enemy/sire-figure. And he never gets to see her.  
  
He died once, to repent for hurting the girl. She let him, because she was tired of saving the world from apocalypses by herself. He was alive again, but he was too scared to tell her. And where did that leave him? Fighting a fight he didn’t believe in for a vampire he loathed even if he was family. Listening to everyone around him voice his worst self-esteem issues. And she was off pretending he never existed with the immortal.  
  
And she would __**never** be his girl.


End file.
